I Volunteer as Tribute!
by AmyAuthor
Summary: Katniss volunteered for sweet, little Prim. But nobody volunteered for poor Peeta. What if someone did? Maybe to protect Katniss. But who would do such a thing? Risk his life for hers?
1. Volunteers!

**It was a sunny day. It always seemed to be on the day of the Reaping. Finally, my last year. I'll never have to put up with thinking I could be dying in those damned games in a week or so. All the girls and boys lined up and Effie Trinket marched on to the stage. "Welcome, to the Reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first," she sad, walking over to the pot of girls names. 'Somewhere in there is Katniss' name,' I thought. Effie pulled out a name. She cleared her throat and called out a name. I couldn't believe it. **

**"Primrose Everdeen!" she called out. Prim started walking up. She was almost in tears. I could see her shaking. "PRIM! I volunteer as tribute! PRIM!" a voice called out, desperatley. Katniss was running up to Prim. "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have a volunteer. Peacekeepers came out and took Prim, who was screaming at Katniss, away. "What is your name?" asked Effie. "Katniss Everdeen" said Katniss. "Excellent! And now for the boys!" called out Effie. She walked to the boys pot and pulled out a name. "Peeta Mellark!" she called out. **

**Peeta was a boy younger than me. I recognised him as the baker's son. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "I volunteer!" I was amazed at myself, but I wasn't going to let Katniss die. So, I stared walking up. The look of shock on Katniss' face was the only thing I thought about. Whipers surrounded me as I passed the children of District 12. It seemed no one could believe that the best hunters in District 12 were both in the Hunger Games. I reached the stage. "Two volunteers from District 12! And what is your name?" asked Effie. "Gale Hawthorne," I replied. "May I present, the District 12 tributes of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne!" called out Effie.**


	2. The Train Ride

**I would just like to say, that this is my first story and I appreciate my first ever reviewer and anyone who reads this. I would love to be an author when I grow up so this means a lot that people are actually reading this. Sorry if the chapters are a little short. I'm working on them!**

The peacekeepers ushered us into the Justice Building. We were put into separate rooms where we waited for people to come say goodbye. For either me or Katniss, it would be the last time we say goodbye to them. Maybe even the last time for both of us. My family came first. Rory, Vick, Posy and my mom. Rory, Vick and Posy just cried and hugged me. "Gale. Why did you volunteer?" sobbed Hazelle. "I'm not going to let Katniss die," replied. "My game bag is in the house. I had a good haul this morning. Don't waste any food," I said. The peacekeepers came back to take them out. Hazelle hugged me and Rory, Vick and Posy cried. I sat down after they left.

I wasn't expecting any other visitors, so it was a surprise to see Peeta come in. "Hi," he said awkwardly. "Hi," I answered. "Why did you volunteer for me?" he asked, after a long and awkward silence. "I don't know. Katniss. I want to protect her," I said. "Oh. Well thanks." Peeta said. The peacekeepers came in just then and he left. My last visitors came then. It was Prim and Katniss' mother. Prim hugged me. "Gale," she sobbed. "If I can't have Katniss, I could at least have you," she sobbed. I just let her hug me. After a while, she let go. The peacekeepers would be in me n so her mother said "Good luck, Gale.", just before the peacekeepers came back. I just paced the room for the rest of the hour. Then the peacekeepers escorted me and Katniss to the train.

It was a long way to the Capitol. We had lunch on the train. had never seen so much food. "Well, tuck in," said Effie. I picked up a knife and fork and Katniss followed. We ate everything we were served, no matter what it tasted like. After the meal, Effie went to find Haymitch, our mentor. Katniss immediately asked me why I volunteered.

"I want to protect you, that's why," I told her.

"Well to do that you have to die. You're really just protecting Peeta," she said.

"It doesn't matter if I die. My life's a misery anyway. Thanks to the Capitol," I said.

"Did I hear the some say the Capitol?" Effie asked coming back in. "Oh, you're are going to love it! The food! The people! But you're not tourists you're tributes. So I present, your mentor Haymitch Abernathy!" It was obviously meant to be some sort of dramatic entrance, but no Haymitch came. "Haymitch..." Effie called. Still no Haymitch. "HAYMITCH!" she shouted. Katniss and I were laughing our heads off. "Excuse me. I'll just be a second," said Effie, before walking out to find Haymitch.

After she left a door behind us opened and Haymitch's head poked in. "Is she gone? Good!" he said. He wasn't drunk, as he usually was. "I've been avoiding her," he explained as he sat down in a chair. He just sat, staring at us.

"Well? How do we win?" I asked. "By staying alive," he replied, laughing at his joke. "Oh it's so funny I forgot to laugh," I sneered. "But really, how?" Katniss asked. Haymitch sighed.

"Can you use weapons?" he asked. We both nodded.

"Good! One of you might actually win this year," Haymitch said.

At that moment, Effie walked back in. "Haymitch! I just searched the whole train for you!" yelled Effie. "Well, I see you've met Haymitch." We both said yes and then Effie squealed. "We're in the Capitol!"

Katniss and I walked over to the window and looked out.

It was so different from District 12. The people looked crazy. The were all shouting our names. The buildings were all tall and neat. It seemed that they didn't even know the District's starved each day because of them.


	3. The Tribute Parade

**Sorry about not updating! I've been busy lately. Well here's the next chapter! Things won't be the same as the book as my book is with a friend right now. BTW:I don't own the Hunger Games! Hope you enjoy! **

We were brought out of the train by some peacekeepers. Everyone cleared a path for us to walk through. We were led to a tall building. They took Katniss one way and me the other way. Effie and Haymitch disappeared.

The peacekeepers led us to the remake centre. It looked nice but what they would do to us in there was not nice. At school, past victors, only Haymitch Abernathy for 12, would come and give speeches. In his speech he said the games where a nightmare, but your worst memory when your most likely dying in the bloodbath will be of the remake centre.

My prep team done all the work. They removed all the loose hairs and plucked my eyebrows. They scrubbed me, removing all the dirt and dust I missed during my shower this morning. And they done lots of other stuff (that I forget because I don't have the book right now!).

When it was finished a woman came in. Her name was Portia. She reminded me of a dalmatian. Her face was powdered white with black make up around her eyes and she was wearing black and white clothing and a pair of high-heeled black and white shoes. "Hello, darling," she said. "You look quite attractive and handsome," she said looking at her nails. "So, I have met with the girls stylist and we've agreed on an outfit. Here it is. Now go put it on," ordered Portia, handing me a bag. I took it.

"_Please not be black powder. I'm not showing the Capitol my privates!" _I thought.

It was a plain black suit. Or so, that's what it looked like. It fit perfectly, but then the Capitol probably has files all about me and Katniss. I re-entered the room and showed the outfit to Portia. "Brilliant, darling!" she said, looking at the outfit from every angle. "Now. We're not stupid. So, we've designed this dress to repel fire. We'll light the suits on fire, but it's perfectly safe!" said Portia. "Understand?"

"Yes,"

"Good, now come on!"

We met up with Katniss and her stylist, Cinna, in the room with all the chariots. We both looked plain and the other tribute laughed openly at us. "Ignore them. Gives us a bigger reason to kill them in the games," I told Katniss. She smiled. "Okay! Listen up!" said Haymitch. "I want yous to look at the crowd, smile and wave, but not too much. Don't look weak. Don't look tough. Just look...nice," said Haymitch. "Please get ready to leave!" called out a voice. All the tributes climbed into their chariots. The gates opened and District 1 went first. Each district went until we were the last to leave.

Cinna had lit us on fire just before we left. We were catching peoples eyes as soon as we were out. We gave a small wave and the crowd cheered. We joined hands and held them up in the air. The entire audience loved us. Katniss blew kisses and the people reached forward to catch them. I just waved and people loved it. At the end the president gave a short speech about how it was a honour to be representing our district. He doesn't even know what it's like! He just sits on his ass and kills us! All the other tributes were giving looks, especially the Careers. Haymitch noticed and brought us up to our rooms.

**Hey, thanks for reading! Please review, it's only my first story so sorry if it's not as good as others but...**


End file.
